User talk:Octavarium64
Re: Two or one "chips" section? Well, my point was that it's two different numbers, even if they are mostly the same for all levels. They don't have to be related to each other at all. Also consider that it's more portable, since you can change it in the template to format it however you want, if you choose to at a later time :) 22:10, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Done. As you can probably see (in the recent changes list), the relevant file is called MediaWiki:Createplate-Level. You can do the same thing for tiles and multi-directional tiles as well. 22:20, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Article voice? As this is a wiki, it is probably necessary for all articles to reflect: # NPOV (neutral point of view), and # Non-personal attitude. For example, the current description for Level 34 is "This level is so easy that..." Yes, that is true, it is very easy, but it can be worded easily to "This level is a very straightforward level, but...", which has a neutral point of view instead of insulting others who happen to find level 34 very hard. As for the personal/non-personal part, I say you can use "you" only for the walkthrough. All other sections, use third-person. Anyway, thank you so much for adding all those articles!! 00:52, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Re: New level images No problem, I was just updating the old images to be of consistent size (467 x 300) and also have a Category:Level images tag. So for future images, please remember to add the level images category to each screenshot of a level you upload! Also, this is not required, but if you could "crop" your screenshots such that only the entire frame (excluding the green background) is shown. (By frame, I mean the thin gray thingy around the level and also around the info box.) You'll know you did it correctly if the image size is 467 x 300. 22:29, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :OK, I guess I won't complain about it ^_^ Do you use mspaint to crop them or some other program? ::Wow, that's cool! I've been using paint for both, but only now I realized that it's much faster with PowerPoint! :::Cool. I noticed one problem though. PowerPoint adds a transparent 1-pixel border around the edges. New level images Hey, I just wanted to tell you something. I made a short program that essentially takes a screenshot of each level and (after cropping the necessary stuff) saves it to a file called "Level XXX.png", repeated 149 times. Basically what the code does is that it loops 149 times, and does the following for each time: # Sends the key "Alt+PrintScreen" to the computer (I have Chip's Challenge open when I run the program). # Copies the contents of the clipboard to an image, and crop the image as necessary. # Save the cropped image to a file called "Level XXX.png" where XXX is the current index (starting from 1 for level 1). # Send the key "Ctrl+N" to the computer. # Repeat until the index is 149. I did this for both CCLP1 and CCLP2. Now, if only I can find a way to send my 298 images to you... (obviously, it'll be in a zip file!). Perhaps by e-mail? It's a reasonable size - only about 4 MB for all 298 images. 04:30, 6 December 2008 (UTC) 你好！新潮！ Ni hao! Xin chao! 01:30, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Just so you know, the second one was in Vietnamese. :D The leading page is greetings in nine languages: American English, Australian and then British English, Chinese, Vietnamese, German, Thai, Japanese, and Spanish. I'm that international. ;) Octavarium64 03:09, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh lol, I took "Hello! G'day! How do you do?" to be one language. By the way, I am Chinese, I was just a little confused since xin chao looked like a Chinese phrase but I'd never heard of it before! 03:26, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I'm highly surprised that you're Chinese...you speak excellent English. Are you currently living somewhere else, Ice? Octavarium64 20:08, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm currently living in the United States, and that is my permanent residence. In fact, I grew up here... (I moved here when I was around 4). And yes, I also find it interesting that Chinese immigrants speak English well, sometimes even better than Americans... 22:16, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Links Remember that per ALL wikia sites, the proper way to link with plurals is thingys, not with pipes! Thanks, 01:55, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Other Tiles Since you are the only other active person on this Wiki :P, I was wondering if an article should be made for random force floors and the unused tiles. Geochip1 22:45, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Special Templates Not that I know of, but their might be someone at Central Wikia who knows about s special function. 04:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Re: CCLP2 videos being uploaded now! I already have the CCLP2 images :D. Just tell me your e-mail address and I'll e-mail them to you.... or I'll just upload them. And on how to start a new page: Just type in the name in the search box as if it already exists, and then it will say it doesn't exist, with a link to "create this page." Click on that link. 19:52, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry. Just create the pages as usual (calling the image CCLP2 Level #.png) and I'll eventually upload them when I have the time. 00:11, 9 January 2009 (UTC)